finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gogmagog (boss)
Gogmagog is a boss in Final Fantasy XIII-2. It is fought twice in New Bodhum 3 AF, both times in the Winding Way area. It is later fought in A Dying World 700 AF. Datalog ;Gogmagog Fragment Alpha Gogmagog is a giant of the Void Beyond. Banished from this world for violating the laws of time, the beast forever wanders the Void in search of escape. Many enchantments were needed to contain its immense power. The charms and magic seals that cover the beast are mute testament to the courage of those who banished it. ;Gogmagog Fragment Beta Ancient documents provide scant information about the true nature of Gogmagog. Researchers believe that there may be two Gogmagogs, and that the name refers to the species, not the individual. Others believe that Gogmagog is a fal'Cie who was punished for trying to travel the timeline. This may well be the most compelling explanation for the beast's immense power. ;Gogmagog Fragment Gamma The legends are not clear on the reason why Gogmagog searches for an escape from the Void Beyond. Some say that what he truly seeks is oblivion. Should he find a way out and be reunited with his lost half, only then will he find release. A certain passage in the legend reads thusly: 'Gogmagog once believed he had found his missing half within the Void Beyond-it was, however, but a shadow of his past self, searching endlessly through the mists of time.' Stats , Swipe | 2 strength = 70 | 2 abilities = Swipe, Causality Barrier | 3 hp = 146,400 | 3 strength = 307 | 3 magic = 155 | 3 stagger = 200 | 3 chain resistance = 55 | 3 keep = 95 | 3 libra = 255 | 3 deprotect = 30 | 3 deshell = 30 | 3 slow = 30 | 3 poison = Immune | 3 imperil = 30 | 3 curse = Immune | 3 pain = 30 | 3 fog = 30 | 3 daze = Immune | 3 debrave = 30 | 3 defaith = 30 | 3 death = Immune | 3 dispel = 30 | 3 wound = Immune | 3 provoke = 30 | 3 common drop = Potent Orb | 3 common drop rate = 100 | 3 abilities = Attack, Writhe, Crimson Flames, Absolution, Multi Magic, Hellish Breath | 3 notes = - Delivers devastating physical attacks. - Executes powerful magic attacks. - Employs wounding attacks that reduce maximum HP. }} Battle New Bodhum Gogmagog attacks the party with energy and his Swipe ability. It is recommended to switch to a paradigm with one or more Sentinels to reduce the damage Swipe deals. Making use of Slash and Burn to drive up the chain gauge is also a good idea. For the second fight, Gogmagog opens with the ability Causality Barrier, which increases his defense against damage until he is staggered. It is recommended to open with Slash and Burn or Double Trouble to stabilize the chain gauge, and then use Dualcasting to drive up the chain gauge as quickly as possible. A Dying World Unless the player is underleveled, Gogmagog's attacks are manageable, perhaps requiring the occasional use of Diversity to heal while building the stagger gauge. Gogmagog occasionally uses Writhe, perhaps to showcase the pain his form is constantly under—however, the ability does nothing against the player, and even helps out by inflicting a random debuff upon the creature. After stagger, Gogmagog's attacks become more varied with higher damage potential, so the player should keep an eye on their health. Gogmagog uses Writhe more often, tempting the player into a final offensive rush. If the fight should last too long, Gogmagog will use Absolution to transfer his accumulated debuffs to the party. AI script New Bodhum (1) *If Gogmagog is not staggered the abilities cycle in the following order: **Ruin **Ruin **Swipe *If Gogmagog is staggered **Swipe New Bodhum (2) *Casuality Barrier; uses at the start of the battle, then after exiting the Stagger *Swipe Dying World *Gogmagog opens the battle with the following cycling pattern: **Crimson Flames **Attack **Writhe *After Gogmagog is staggered the following cycling pattern is applied: **Multi Magic (uses only once a battle) **Writhe ×4 (each Writhe is executed in an interval) **Hellish Tallon **Writhe ×4 (each Writhe is executed in an interval) **Absolution Gallery Gogmagog battle.jpg|Gogmagog in New Bodhum. Serah_vs_Gogmagog.png|Serah fights Gogmagog. FFXIII-2 Gogmagog 700 AF.png|Gogmagog in Noel's dream. Related enemies *Aloeidai Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy XIII-2